


A Blast From the Past

by NicWin



Series: The West Wing Oneshots [1]
Category: NCIS, The West Wing
Genre: After Episode: s05e12 Slow News Day, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicWin/pseuds/NicWin
Summary: After a typical Monday press briefing, C.J. gets an atypical surprise.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Simon Donovan
Series: The West Wing Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Blast From the Past

The Monday morning press briefing was underway when C.J. Cregg was handed a note mid-brief. 

“I have some sad news to report, Marine Corps Major Duke Molson, who yesterday briefed the President on the situation in Chechnya was found dead 15 minutes ago from wounds sustained from a single gunshot in the back of the head. NCIS is still investigating motive.”

After several follow-ups, C.J. ended her briefing and began walking back with Carol. 

“Carol, can you get me Major Molson’s family, I’ll brief the President, he’ll want to make the call. And get me NCIS, I wanna tell them a Major’s death while tragic, is not something that requires the White House’s input. This President has enough on his plate and can’t be comforter-in-chief to every dead soldier, as much as he would like to be.”

“Sure.”

“Josh!”

Josh Lyman scurries out of his office on edge, “You called?”

“Don’t get smart with me Zippy, why did you let Carol hand me that note?”

“Wait, I’m Zippy now?”

C.J. glares at him. 

“It seemed like prudent information.”

“How is the death of a Marine Corps Major prudent?”

“Well, he was here yesterday and now he’s… not.”

C.J. sighs, “You have a twisted sense of humor, you know that?” And begins walking towards her office.

Josh smiles ruefully as C.J. walks away.

“C.J., there’s someone from NCIS here to see you,” Carol says after spotting C.J.

“That was fast.”

“Yeah, but I think you should prepare yourself a little.”

“Why? I just want to tell them that the White House press briefing is not obituary time for fallen American servicemen and women.”

“Yeah, but still I think you should prepare yourself,” Carol restates.

“Why?” C.J. says clearly annoyed.

“Because it’s someone you know.”

“What the hell Carol, I don’t know anyone from NCIS.”

“Okay,” Carol sighs, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

C.J. huffs away, feeling a headache coming on as she enters her office.

“Hi, sorry to keep you waiting.”

“No problem.”

C.J. turns around and finally looks at her guest. C.J. covers her mouth, “It’s not possible.”

There standing in her office as if it was two years ago is Simon Donovan looking every bit as jumpable as that fateful night in New York. 

“Hello C.J.”

“It’s not possible, you’re dead.”

Simon looks down, pats himself down checking for any critical injuries, “Nope.”

“B-but, Ron Butterfield told me you were. There were crime scene photos, I SAW a dead body!”

Simon looks around, seemingly waiting for her to calm down.

“C.J., that’s why I’m here.”

“I need to lay down.”

As C.J. moves toward the couch she closes the door and lies down. Simon is still standing. After a few minutes, C.J. sits back up and takes a deep breath.

“Okay, explain yourself.”

Simon takes a breath, “First of all, it's good to see you C.J.,” Simon says honestly, “Second, it’s not Simon, its Agent Gibbs. Jethro Gibbs.”

“You can be Agent Kiss-My-Ass, for all I care. How are you still here?” She said glaring at him.

“New York was a final audition for me, of sorts.”

“Final audition?”

“After we caught your guy, Ron told me about the liquor store, he said basically if I could ‘play dead’ I was in.”

“In? In what?” C.J. asked incredulously.

“As head of NCIS.”

“Oh…kay, but why all the secrecy? I grieved for you, I cried for you!”

“Did you never wonder why we’re called the ‘Secret Service’?” Simon whispered conspiratorially.

That brought C.J. up short, was he joking?

“There’s a lot about the inner workings of the government that isn’t public information, certain people who work for the President are brought up because of special circumstances and protecting you was mine. After we caught your guy, I needed a new job and the President offered me one, Head of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. And I took it.”

“But why the secrecy, Simon!?”

“You’ll have to ask the Commander-in-Chief. It was nice to see you, C.J.,” he moves over to the door, opening it. 

“Wait, can you tell me anything else about Major Molson?”

Simon turns back “Just between me and you, he’s fine. So long, C.J.”

C.J. steeled herself, “Good-bye, Agent Gibbs.”

**Author's Note:**

> My take on a CJ/Gibbs encounter.


End file.
